


DiaMaru's Emeto Play

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Degradation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Hanamaru and Dia indulges in some emetophilia and rough oral sex.





	DiaMaru's Emeto Play

“Mmmnh, D-dia-chaaan, I can’t eat anymore, zuraaa…”

Hanamaru was absolutely exhausted and sick, nauseous from just how much curry she had eaten by now, but her girlfriend was determined to push her to the limit. Her soft chubby tummy was so bloated and full, with the four bowls of curry she’d already eaten, that it felt like every bite she took might be the last before she vomited.

“You can do better than that, Hanamaru. Come on, just a few bites left.” Dia’s voice was cold and commanding, so mesmerizing, that Hanamaru’s mouth automatically opened up once again, and received another spoonful. The third-year had such an unrelenting glare in her eyes and such a sadistic smile on her face, as she said, “That’s a good girl. You know not to disappoint.”

Chewing, chewing, her senses assailed by the taste she normally loved, but had grown so sick of over the last thirty minutes, Hanamaru took her time with this bite, her every moment spent trying to keep herself from throwing up perpetuating the taste of curry in her mouth. By the time she had finally managed to chew all the mushy pieces of potatoes and carrots to pieces, and ground the grains of rice to a paste, the girl was tearing up, on the verge of throwing up everything she’d eaten. And it turned her on so much, feeling this incredibly bloated, nauseous, that she had to keep herself from purging just to feel the release.

When Dia saw this, she lowered the spoon, and put the bowl back down on the table behind her. Instead, she reached for the glass of water, and brought it to her girlfriend’s face, saying, her voice much softer this time, “I think that’ll be enough. Here, have some water.”

Hanamaru meekly nodded, and took her time with small sips. When she handed the glass back to her girlfriend, she hiccuped, and asked, her voice small and meek, “U-um… I-I want to finish… f-finish the last few bites, zura. Please, feed me… um, the rest of it, zura...”

“No no, we are not going there, Hanamaru. You don’t look like you can take another bite.” Dia gently placed a finger to her girlfriend’s soft lips, shaking her head. She may be a sadist, but she wasn’t about to make her girlfriend pass out during foreplay. “Why don’t we simply take a small break, and then get on with it? You have me so pent up from this…”

“I-I can still take more, zura! It’s just… i-it’s just two more bites, I can do it, Dia-chan-!” Hanamaru begged, not wanting to stop until she’d eaten every single grain of rice they have cooked for this. She had gotten so wet from eating such an excessive amount of food, and she didn’t want it to stop prematurely. “Please, f-feed me the rest, zura! I want to v-vomit as much as I can for you, zura!”

For a moment, Dia hesitated, but then sighed and giggled a bit, and picked the bowl back up. Her girlfriend never ceased to amaze her (and arouse her) with her endless appetite. “Very well Hanamaru, I will feed you the rest, then. Goodness, you truly are an insatiable slut, are you not?”

“I am, zura!” Hanamaru giggled, and eagerly took another bite. Having had some water earlier, she was able to finish up the next bite a bit more quickly. Totally had nothing to do with her eagerly wanting to throw up for Dia already.

Just as she swallowed the last bite, Hanamaru was suddenly met with Dia’s lips pressed against hers. Her girlfriend always tried to be a dom, but the way she got so eager and needy was just so adorable, that the first-year couldn’t help but giggle as she pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her sweetly. She still thought it was kinda gross that she was kissing her right after she had finished eating, but if Dia didn’t mind, then Hanamaru didn’t. The only thing, after all, that felt more rewarding than finishing a big meal, was getting her girlfriend hard by finishing a big meal.

As her girlfriend pushed in deeper, eagerly nuzzling her tongue up against hers, Hanamaru pulled her in closer. Reaching down, she gave Dia’s butt a playful squeeze, and then a light spank, making her girlfriend jolt a bit and inadvertently grind her erection against her chub. That was enough to get Dia to keep moving her hips, slowly grinding and thrusting against her tummy rolls as they kissed. By the time her girlfriend finally broke the kiss and pulled back, eagerly taking her stiff member out of her panties, Hanamaru’s panties were already soaked.

“Hehe, someone’s eager to get started, zura.” Hanamaru giggled, getting up and stretching a bit, letting her body unwind from having sat in the same spot for so long. “You’re always so cute like this, zura!”

“C-cute… h-hmph!” Dia blushed, crossing her arms and looking away. How can she be dom if her girlfriend was going to be this cute! She really oughta teach Hanamaru a lesson if she was going to get into the dom mindset. “Down on your knees, Hanamaru. You have kept my erection waiting for long enough.”

“I’ll do as you say, zura ~” The first-year really wasn’t a bad sub, she was just too much of a brat to act meek all the time. And besides, being a brat like this encourages her dom to be rougher with her, so it was a win-win situation. 

Kneeling down as she was instructed, Hanamaru brushed her hair back and pulled in close to Dia’s throbbing erection. It was so big, and it had such an enticing musk that she could never tire of. She wanted so much to take her time with it and have fun with sucking her girlfriend off, but she knew well that that wasn’t what Dia had in mind. And besides, a little irrumatio from time to time was good fun.

Giving her girlfriend’s erection a few licks before positioning it and pushing it into her mouth, Hanamaru reacquainted her mouth with its size and shape. She wouldn’t get a very good opportunity to do that for long though, before Dia grabbed a hold of her head and began thrusting violently into her mouth.

Her head being bobbed so roughly, her mouth being violated by such a massive member with every thrust, Hanamaru quickly found herself going dizzy with arousal. Dia pulling on her hair and forcibly thrusting into her mouth as if she was nothing more than a fucktoy, an onahole, was so incredibly degrading, so fulfilling. Even if the cock pressing down on her tongue and rubbing against the back of her throat, causing throat to bulge, was making her heave with nausea, Hanamaru was glad to serve and satisfy her dom.

“K-knnhh… Hanamaru, your mouth feels s-so good…” Dia grunted, panting and moaning softly as she continued to pump her cock in and out of her girlfriend’s mouth. Even more than just the sensation itself though, she absolutely loved the feeling of being in control, of completely possessing Hanamaru as her own, and no one else’s. And being able to demonstrate it in this way, marking her like this, was invigorating her to thrust faster and faster, without any regards for the gagging and choking that was coming out of her girlfriend. “You b-better vomit for me soon, you p-pig… n-nnhh, I d-did not feed you all that hogwash for n-nothing…”

Hanamaru really wasn’t trying to hold back; it was instinctual to want to keep from throwing up. But as soon as she heard such a humiliating encouragement from her girlfriend, she stopped restraining herself, and allowed her body to do what felt best. As Dia continued to pound her mouth, Hanamaru could feel the contents sitting in her stomach quickly surging up her esophagus, that acidic taste filling the back of her throat. And before she knew it, her mouth was filled with curry-tasting vomit.

It didn’t simply stop there. She had eaten so much before they started, and all of it was coming back up now, Dia’s thrusting hitting her gag reflex again and again every time Hanamaru thought it was about to stop. All the curry she had eaten was coming up at such an incredible pace that not even her girlfriend’s massive member could plug her mouth for more than a split second, before more of the brown liquidy cocktail of stomach acid, curry, half-digested mush of carrots, potatoes, and rice came bursting out of her mouth as if out of a broken dam. Some even came out through her nostrils, when vomit wouldn’t empty from her mouth fast enough. Whatever didn’t spatter onto Dia’s legs came down in a foul waterfall, splashing Hanamaru’s thighs and knees and pooling around her.

“You are so disgusting… mmhh, such a nasty cocksleeve… Look at the mess you are making, you filthy swine… ” Dia smirked sadistically, watching excitedly her girlfriend vomit endlessly as she continued to skullfuck her without pause. The smell was overwhelming, especially as the pool around Hanamaru grew bigger and bigger, but that only turned Dia on even more, prompting her to thrust harder and harder. If the vomit itself wasn’t enough to excite her, degrading and insulting Hanamaru was bringing her closer to her climax. “N-nnhh… such a vile fucktoy, y-you… a-ahhn, you f-fountain of puke… dumpster of w-waste… f-fuck, it feels so good...”

By the time Hanamaru had finally managed to empty her stomach of all its contents, she had made such a disgusting display of herself. Her shirt soaked, her skirt drenched, her socks drowned, the girl smelled so absolutely putrid. And being the disgusting pig that she was, it felt so comforting, so arousing to be put in her place by her lover like this, being objectified and humiliated. After all, there was no greater pleasure than to be treated like garbage and used by her girlfriend like this, as her mouth continued to be violated over and over again. There was no one Hanamaru was happier to serve than Dia.

Her girlfriend thrusted faster, and faster, rapidly ramming the back of her throat with her member. Hanamaru had no more to throw up, but this motion kept on making her gag and heave, her stomach starved and aching, trying to offer up more but could not. Her head was going dizzy at this point, and her mind woozy, fuzzy and ecstatic from how violently she’d been skullfucked, on the verge of passing out. Until hearing her girlfriend’s erotic gasping snapped her back to attention.

“N-nnh, f-fuck… H-Hanamaru, I am… c-cumming…”

Dia stopped thrusting, but kept her shaft nested firmly in the back of Hanamaru’s throat for a moment before she finally blew her load. Her mouth already filled to the brim with cock, Hanamaru could feel a hot stream of cum being shot down her throat, the unexpected sensation causing her to gag and choke. Unable to take so much cum at once, Hanamaru instinctively closed her throat back up, even as Dia’s semen continued to pour in. The rest of her girlfriend’s seed ended up moving up into her nose and shooting out her nostrils, a small burst at first, but then simply dribbles, until Dia’s had her fill, and left Hanamaru with vomit on her chin and semen streaming out her nose.

When her girlfriend finally took her dick out of her mouth, Hanamaru began coughing and sneezing, trying to get the last bits of cum irritating her throat and nose out. She absolutely loved the taste of it, but she was only going to stay loving it for so long after sex had ended. Dia, having wiped her dick off and stuffed it back inside her panties, brought over a box of tissue and helped Hanamaru clean her face up. It was such a mess, it was a good thing it was a new box of tissues.

“You did very well Hanamaru.” Dia smiled, and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss on the lips after she had wiped them clean. Hugging her, not minding at all the fact that she was still covered in vomit, she stroked her hair gently, and said softly, “We have done this so many times now, and yet every time we do it, you still surprise me with your endurance. You really are a wonderful partner, Hanamaru.”

The first-year couldn’t help but giggle at that. The way her girlfriend complimented her was always so cute. “Dia-chan, you’re too sweet, zura. You know I always do my best to please you and make you feel good, zura ~”

“You do, you really do, and it makes me very happy that you do.” Dia kissed her cheek softly and continued stroking her hair. “I can not stress how grateful I am that you are willing to endure my sadistic desires for my sake. I would be dishonest if I pretended I do not feel any guilt for treating you the way I do during sex.”

“Dia-chaaaan, it’s fine, really!” Hanamaru giggled again and nuzzled her girlfriend, before planting a kiss to her neck. Even if her girlfriend holding her this close had gotten vomit residue all over her, she didn’t mind one bit. “I looove being degraded and humiliated, zura! It always makes me feel so good, I don’t even need to cum, zura! ...Hehe, I do really appreciate your worry though.”

It made Dia feel better being reassured that her girlfriend really did enjoy doing that kind of thing with her. She kissed her forehead, and said, “Even if it does feel good, vomiting and… choking on semen still be difficult on your body and your health. Why don’t you prepare the bath? I will clean this mess up, and bring you some water and snacks shortly. It would not do you well to leave your stomach empty like that.”

“Not so empty with your spunk in it, zura!” Hanamaru gave a cheeky smile. Her spunky response got her a boop to the nose. “Hehe, okay okay, Dia-chan. Love you, zura ~”

“I love you too, Hanamaru.”

And up went Hanamaru, stripping off her dirtied clothes and leaving them to the side. She didn’t want to track a trail of puke on her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up; that’d make Dia’s job much harder! No, that wouldn’t be very nice, especially when she was going to be preparing her snacks for them to have together in the bath.

It really was quite a wonderful day, though. To have such steamy sex with her girlfriend, and then get to enjoy such relaxing aftercare, Hanamaru couldn’t have asked for more. She loved Dia so much, if only they could spend every day like this together. Not the vomit part, of course, that would hurt her esophagus too much. But someday, Hanamaru really would really like to live with the love of her life, and spend every moment loving her. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, in the original version, I mentioned that they had covered the carpet with a tarp, but when I rewrote this fic, I completely forgot to add that detail back in. So just. Pretend that they still covered their carpet, or flooring, or whatever. Yeah.


End file.
